


Honey Lilac

by Krimmro



Series: The Love of a Pack [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Brief mention of blowjob, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Pack Cuddles, Presenting member, Sub-genders, Unpresented member, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimmro/pseuds/Krimmro
Summary: Wooyoung is hopelessly in love with unpresented pack member, Seonghwa who also cares deeply for the omega. When Seonghwa presents as an omega too, Wooyoung can’t help but worry what it means for their relationship.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Series: The Love of a Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167632
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Honey Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> The first instalment for my new series~ And my very first Ateez fic! 
> 
> Thank you to Kingless for being the best beta reader/editor/friend <3

Stars appeared brighter with the setting of the sun, turning the cloudless sky a dark blue with orange hues. The lake was calm, only rippling when provoked by marine life and the fire wood cracked as hot flames engulfed it. It was a perfect summer night for a fire, friends and alcohol. 

Wooyoung looked around from where he was tucked beside the fire. Sparing a glance at each person enjoying the fire with him, their small pack of eight. He hid a proud smile on his arms where they were folded on his knees, pulled up against his chest. This was his family and he loved them all so much. They haven’t been like this for long, not quite a year, but within that time they’ve come together comfortably. In spite of the odd brawl or argument that broke the calm they always reconciled. They were a real and true pack. 

Yeosang cupped his hand over his mouth as he laughed at a joke Mingi had told, drawing Wooyoung’s from his reverie. Yeosang’s vanilla omega scent mixed deliciously with Mingi’s fruity orange beta pheromones, it wafted happiness. Across from them, Yunho was in a heated conversation with San about anime, the alpha and beta voiced their strong opinions about each of their favourite shows. Each arguing why theirs was better. Jongho, like the strong and silent alpha he was, scrolled through his phone. Unbothered by the noise. To his left sat the pack alpha, Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Both snacking on a bag of pretzels contentedly, not ignorant to the commotion their pack made but resting in it. And Wooyoung, he listened with the utmost contentment settling in him. 

“Time announcement! It’s eleven-thirty!” Jongho called, stretching as he put his phone into his pocket. 

Yunho deflated at the announcement. “Damn, I have to work tomorrow.” He rose from his chair and picked up his empty beer bottle. “San, we’ll finish this tomorrow. Goodnight for now, everyone,” he received wishes of a good night and sweet dreams, not forgetting to nuzzle Mingi before Hongjoong and Jongho stood as well. 

“Aw not you guys too.” Wooyoung pushed his bottom lip out as he watched their leader return the pout. 

“Not all of us get to work only weekends, sweet one.” The alpha walked over and caressed Wooyoung’s cheek. “Behave tonight.” The warning was directed at Wooyoung and Hongjoong’s mate, Yeosang, who also pouted. Hongjoong leaned down to plant a kiss on Yeosang’s forehead before leaving with Jongho.

“No promises!” Yeosang called back, once Hongjoong was a safe distance away. 

Seonghwa was next to stand, which brought Wooyoung a sense of dismay. “You too?” He asked, Seonghwa nodded as he stretched and shook his legs out a bit.

“I have work tomorrow too...” Seonghwa sighed, Wooyoung was a little too upset about Seonghwa’s departure. Not because it meant the night was winding down, which was sad enough, but because Wooyoung was hopelessly in love with Seonghwa. Being away from him for any extended period of time tended to put Wooyoung in a pretty low mood. 

Wooyoung couldn’t really remember when this first started happening. When Seonghwa’s very presence made Wooyoung’s entire world that much more enjoyable and his absence made it that much drearier. It could have been the way those wide eyes sparkled deeper when he looked his way or how the soft caress of fingers against his forehead made his chest vibrate or the soft press of lips to his cheek when he was falling asleep on the couch made his heart turn over. Now every little thing Seonghwa did pulled on Wooyoung’s heartstrings until there was no give. It’s not like he tried to hide his feelings, that wasn’t how Wooyoung did things. But Wooyoung knew better, he knew Seonghwa wasn’t looking for a mate. There was a single contributing factor that Wooyoung was all too aware of: Seonghwa hadn’t presented yet. It wasn’t unheard of, even at twenty-three. There was nothing wrong with him, he was just a late bloomer. Wooyoung had no problem with it either. Seonghwa, however, did. 

“I’m sorry, honey.” Seonghwa collected the stray beer bottles in one arm and walked over to Wooyoung where he leaned down and nuzzled the omega’s cheek. Rubbing Wooyoung’s honey sweet scent and namesake into his skin. Wooyoung didn’t hide his disappointment, but Seonghwa only offered him a tender smile. 

“Have a good rest.” Wooyoung said, mustering his own smile. He listened to Seonghwa wish everyone a good night and then watched him return to his hut. When Wooyoung turned, he was met with sly smirks from his best friends. “What?” he grumbled, already in a bad mood now that Seonghwa was out of his orbit. 

Yeosang exclaimed in disbelief by blowing a raspberry with his lips. “You’re kidding!” He leaned closer to his best friend. “You don’t see it?” he said, folding his arms on his knees for balance. 

“See what?” Wooyoung asked, wrinkling his nose at Yeosang’s proximity now that he was being annoying. 

It was San’s turn to burst out with a raspberry of his own before he scoffed. “Woo, honey, sometimes you can be so innocent.” Wooyoung frowned at him, confused and becoming a little more than annoyed now. “Notice how you’re the only one he nuzzles?” San asked with a raise of his brow. 

“What? He’s always done that, it can’t just be me,” Wooyoung watched Mingi shake his head in objection. “Come on, he’s never nuzzled any of you?” he asked, deadpan. There was a round of head shaking that nearly made Wooyoung dizzy. 

“It’s obvious he has feelings for you, Woo.” Yeosang declared. “And you can’t deny you don’t. I know you do. In fact, wasn’t it Yunho’s birthday that you got plastered and started crying about how gorgeous Seonghwa was in his turtleneck sweater? Oh, and then you confessed your undying love for him,” Yeosang said blandly. Wooyoung gawked at his best friend as his face turned red, eliciting snickers from San and Mingi. “So now your only option is to go for it.”

“Wh... I...” Wooyoung was at a loss. 

Mingi took a swig from his bottle and leaned forward. “It doesn’t bother you that he hasn’t presented yet?” he asked in a bit of a conspiratorial whisper. 

“Not at all.” Wooyoung felt his face grow uncomfortably warm. “I...I mean, he is who he is, his sub-gender isn’t going to change how I... well, no. It doesn’t matter to me.” 

Anyone else would have turned Seonghwa away from their pack if they knew he hadn’t yet presented at his age. But as it was, he and Hongjoong were friends and the alpha welcomed him with open arms. It wasn’t in Hongjoong’s nature anyway. Despite being an alpha, to turn someone away for something so trivial wasn’t something Hongjoong would do. 

Yeosang pressed his hand to his chest and batted his eyes at Wooyoung. “You are such a romantic.” 

“Seonghwa radiates alpha energy. If he presents as an alpha, we can expect Woo to be taking his knot sooner than later.” Mingi smirked at a still blushing Wooyoung. 

“You guys are unbelievable. I’m going to bed.” Wooyoung grabbed his phone, leaving his laughing friends behind to seclude himself in his own hut. He had been honest, he really didn’t care what sub-gender Seonghwa ended up with. His caring and thoughtful tendencies lead them all to believe he would be a beta but some also speculated an alpha. Wooyoung knew it wouldn’t matter to him because Seonghwa would still be Seonghwa. His Seonghwa, with big, pretty brown eyes, fluffy black hair, gentle hands... gorgeous smile... Seonghwa’s smile embedded itself into Wooyoung’s mind and the omega fell asleep with a grin of his own. 

——-*•••

The next day found Wooyoung, Yeosang and San crowded in the main hut, prepping dinner for their hard workers to come home to after a long and tiring Monday. The alluring aromas of spices and oils filled the wood cabin, watering mouths with just a small whiff. The first to arrive was Yunho who walked hand in hand with Mingi to watch the others cook. When Mingi excused himself from the room, Yunho leaned over the island. “I’m going to ask for Hongjoong’s blessing to mate that man.” 

San almost dropped the salad tongs as Wooyoung’s mouth fell open. 

“Really?” Yeosang smiled happily. “Yunho, you sly dog. Mingi’s going to be so happy.” 

“I’ve been meaning to for a while, I just wanted to make sure we really knew each other before doing something like that.” Yunho bashfully rubbed the back of his head, letting the strong scent of black liquorice permeate the room. “I’m thinking of asking him to spend my next rut with me, too.”

Wooyoung pressed his hand to Yunho’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you.” He had a hunch that they’d get together from the beginning and he’s glad they had taken their time to get to know one another before making any hasty decisions. When the pack was formed, Hongjoong and Yeosang were newly mated. They were still pulling the pack together bit by bit. Wooyoung and Yeosang had been friends almost all their lives so when Yeosang had asked Wooyoung to join the pack, he didn’t hesitate to accept. Soon after him, Yunho joined, then San, Jongho, and Mingi followed. Seonghwa was the last. It didn’t matter to them that he hadn’t presented yet, and they welcomed him into their pack. It had been the eight of them for a comfortable amount of time. Long enough to be a real pack. 

Hongjoong walked through the door next, barely closing it before Yeosang was throwing himself into his mates arms. Abandoning their work. They greeted with a kiss and minty vanilla filled the room. Wooyoung pinched his nose a bit, smiling at them. 

“Hongjoong, when you have a moment, I’d like to talk to you.” Yunho fidgeted with the bracelet around his wrist. 

The pack alpha glanced at Yeosang who winked and removed himself from his mate to help finish in the kitchen. “Sure, we can talk now if you want.” He pressed his hand to the taller alpha’s back and guided him to the office, somewhere they would have privacy. 

Jongho walked in the door with a few bags moments later, which San helped collect. “Why didn’t you text me? I would have come out to help you.” San said, adjusting the bags on his wrists. Jongho shrugged, scooting the bags on his arms into his elbows now that he had the room.

“I didn’t want to bother anyone. And it was only four bags, it was faster this way.“ That alpha mumbled, more focused on not dinging the things in the bags on anything. San giggled and pressed a kiss to Jongho’s cheek before he scampered off with his share of the load. The alpha couldn’t hide the small smile that betrayed his usual stoic expression. 

There was so much love in the air that Wooyoung could feel it on his skin, he smiled as he leaned against the counter. This was what he enjoyed the most about his pack, he thinks. 

Mingi returned to help set the table with San and food was placed along the middle. Dinner was ready and Yeosang disappeared to tell the other two alphas. 

Seonghwa walked in from outside then, looking rather haggard. He was so zoned out he bumped into the table and nearly missed his chair as he sat down. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt, his aura was off and Wooyoung worried. He gravitated to Seonghwa’s side, immediately seeking to comfort with a hand on Seonghwa’s neck. “Hey... you okay?” He asked softly. 

Seonghwa lifted his head, his gaze so tired he had to drag it up to meet Wooyoung’s concerned one. He broke into a little smile as he straightened up into his seat, laying a hand over Wooyoung’s where it rested against his neck. “Long, rough day at work.”

“Come here then.” Wooyoung wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, forcing Seonghwa to stand despite how unsteady he was. Seonghwa came willingly, though. He didn’t hesitate to let Wooyoung hold him, hooking his chin over Wooyoung’s shoulder and melting into him. Wooyoung hummed, pushing out calming pheromones in the hopes that it would ease some of Seonghwa’s exhaustion. “Do you want to talk about it?” Wooyoung asked, hoping he wasn’t overstepping. 

“Maybe later,” Seonghwa replied softly, Wooyoung could feel him relaxing the longer he held him. Before long Seonghwa was scenting him, nuzzling into his neck and seeking that familiar honey scent. “Supper smells really good.”

Wooyoung pulled away, one arm still around Seonghwa. “Yeah you’re just in time.” He stepped back to let his friend sit back down. 

“It’s ready.” He turned to see San and Mingi with wide smiles, their thumbs up. Wooyoung sighed and rolled his eyes. 

After supper, the pack cleaned the table, washed dishes, then decided to put a movie on. As they collected in the living room, Seonghwa stood off to the side. “I’m actually going to pass. Think I’ll shower and head to bed early.” The rest of the pack bid him a goodnight and Seonghwa left the main hut. 

Wooyoung watched him go, fidgeting a bit. Someone shoved him by the hip suddenly, whirling him around. Yeosang stood before him, folding his arms. “Go.” He urged. “He looks like he could use a friend. Or you know, something to help relieve his stre-“ Wooyoung clapped a hand over Yeosang’s mouth, giving him an exasperated look. 

“Going! I’m going.” Wooyoung said tersely, begging his friend not to finish his thought. Wooyoung told the others to go ahead and start the movie without him before he hurried off to catch up with Seonghwa. Just as the other man was about to close his door, Wooyoung cleared his throat from the pass. Seonghwa glanced up as Wooyoung approached, “hey! Um, you just seemed kinda- I dunno, stressed out. I just thought you could use someone, or-or no one. Which is fine too, but I’m here if you need someone. Or if not, I can go...too.” Wooyoung was a jumble of nerves, which was insane. He knew Seonghwa, Seonghwa knew him. Yet, standing there, fingers tangling in the edge of his shirt as Seonghwa regarded him, Wooyoung couldn’t help but be a little nervous. 

Seonghwa seemed to consider Wooyoung for a few seconds. After a moment, he smiled. Wooyoung felt a flush of relief as Seonghwa nodded and moved inside, leaving the door open for him to follow. Wooyoung practically jumped to head inside. He closed the door behind himself and toed his shoes off. He looked around Seonghwa’s hut as he did. Like usual, it was rather clean and tidy. The bed was made, there were no scattered clothes on the floor or used dishes on the side table. His room was neat, the complete opposite from Wooyoung’s. The only thing off was the lack of scent, it left the room smelling neutral: clean linens and cleaning products. It was all very Seonghwa. “Come sit,” Seonghwa invited him to the bed. “I was serious about that shower, but I won’t take long. You can turn the tv on and chose a show if you want.”

Wooyoung couldn’t stop the onslaught of butterflies that fluttered in his stomach as he sat on Seonghwa’s bed. “No worries.” He assured him, watching him disappear into the bathroom. With nothing better to do, Wooyoung glanced around for the remote. He found it on the side table and went about picking something on the smart TV across from the bed. When he settled on a TV show, he set the remote down and snuggled into Seonghwa’s pillows with a wide smile. It wasn’t long into the show that Wooyoung realized just where he was and what he was doing. He was in Seonghwa’s bed. The man he had fallen in love with. 

Wooyoung sat up, flushing a bit at the realization. Then he muttered a curse to himself, what kind of schoolgirl was he? He rubbed his face, curling his legs up. He needed to calm down before he started filling the room with unwanted pheromones, he wasn’t a highschooler who couldn’t control himself. He had been in Seonghwa’s room plenty of times anyway! Even then, he’d never had the liberty of cuddling in his bed. It felt intimate, more intimate than Wooyoung could handle right now. Wooyoung started yanking his sweater off in a feat to cool off. He tossed it onto the chair by the door and fell back into the pile of pillows on the bed, letting go of a long breath as he tried to calm himself. 

It wasn’t too much longer before Seonghwa came out of the bathroom in his pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt. He crawled onto his bed, Wooyoung shifted and waited for Seonghwa to lay on his side. Much to Wooyoung’s surprise, and mild horror, Seonghwa crawled closer and laid right against him. He rested his head against Wooyoung’s chest, curling his hand beneath his chin as he settled. Wooyoung was often found cuddling a pack member or two, so this was nothing new. But this was Seonghwa and he was so close. Right there against him. His black hair tickled Wooyoung’s neck and shit, Seonghwa smelled so good. Wooyoung knew it was his body wash but was it new? It smelled much more floral than before. “What did you find?”

Wooyoung swallowed hard but curled his arm around Seonghwa’s waist. Natural, calm, Wooyoung was calm. “I-Uh...oh, I found this show called Forensic Files. It’s about solving murders...” Wooyoung’s voice dwindled, swallowing a bit of spit. 

Seonghwa hummed, hugging his arm around Wooyoung’s middle as he looked at the screen. “Sounds interesting.”

“Yeah, I really like it.” 

I really like you...Wooyoung squeezed his eyes shut. Shut up, shut up, shut up! 

They stayed cuddled on the bed for a few moments before Seonghwa spoke up. “These are real murders? They’ve actually happened?” Wooyoung hummed in affirmation. “Oh my, those poor people,” Seonghwa mumbled, sounding genuinely concerned. 

Wooyoung caressed Seonghwa’s shoulder a bit, mostly a reflex. He could work with this distraction. “It’s actually fascinating. The detective work that goes into finding these murderers and solving the cases... it’s interesting...” 

“I don’t think I could be a detective or forensic analyst. Me and dead bodies that have been rotting for days don’t mix.” Seonghwa shuddered at whatever thought passed through him. “A murderer on the other hand...”

Wooyoung chuckled. “Oh, you’d rather be the cause of decaying bodies than inspect said decaying bodies?”

“Any day.”

“Seonghwa, are you a murderer? Should I be concerned?”

Seonghwa laughed lightly. “Maybe.”

Wooyoung scoffed. “Oh Hwa, the only killer thing about you is your killer good loo-“ the omega paused, realizing what he was about to say. “L-lobs...sters!” he finished awkwardly, Seonghwa made a noise in his throat. Then he lifted his head, peering up at Wooyoung. 

“My killer lobsters,” he said, a bit curious and amused. Wooyoung was nearly trembling as he nodded, “lobster, alright...” he settled back down, giggling softly. Wooyoung was sweating, he stared at the ceiling pointedly for a long moment. What… was wrong with him?

He wanted to comfort Seonghwa tonight, not shamelessly flirt. Especially if he had a rough day at work. 

“Wooyoung,” Seonghwa said suddenly, Wooyoung nearly jolted. 

“Yes?” he said, voice a few octaves higher. 

“I know you weren’t going to say lobsters,” Seonghwa said, voice soft and still amused. Wooyoung squeezed his eyes shut tight.

“I’m sorry, it slipped out. I didn’t mean to-” Seonghwa shifted, fully lifting himself now. He was trying to look Wooyoung in the eyes, Wooyoung could hardly bring himself to open his eyes. 

“Wooyoung, please look at me...” Seonghwa was practically whispering, Wooyoung’s mouth was drying. He peeled his eyes open, steeling himself for whatever was coming. To be kicked out, or reprimanded. For whatever it was. 

Seonghwa lifted his head as he angled himself to look at the omega. His expression was unreadable but there was a deep look in his tired eyes that Wooyoung couldn’t decipher. No words were exchanged, aside from the narrator on the TV but even that was ignored when Seonghwa’s lips were suddenly on Wooyoung’s. It was gentle, soft and not rushed. Wooyoung felt his eyelids drop, content honey scent filled the small space as his heart burst. It had been but a fleeting moment of contact before Seonghwa was pulling away. 

Wooyoung’s eyes opened to see Seonghwa’s shy smile just before he laid back down, shifting closer to tangle his leg between Wooyoung’s. The omega didn’t require an explanation, not tonight anyway. He sighed out softly, rubbing his cheek against Seonghwa’s head. 

Wooyoung didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until his phone started ringing in his pocket. He startled awake, flailing a bit before he bolted upright. He looked around, vision a bit blurry as he took in his surroundings. He was still in Seonghwa’s hut, but the TV was off and Seonghwa was nowhere to be seen. Light poured in from the windows, lighting up the room and the lightbulb in Wooyoung’s head. 

Oh. 

Oh god. He fell asleep in Seonghwa’s bed. He spent the night with Seonghwa. 

Wooyoung dug his phone out and answered it with a groggy ‘hello’. 

“Woo, where are you? I’m standing in your room and you aren’t here.” Yeosang’s worried voice came through the speaker. 

The omega rolled off the bed and stumbled toward the door, shoving his feet into his shoes before he stepped out the door. “Don’t panic, I accidentally fell asleep at Seonghwa’s.” he said, already within earshot of Yeosang who stood outside Wooyoung’s hut a few yards away. 

Yeosang whirled around, phone still to his ear. “You slept in Seonghwa’s room?!” he gasped, Wooyoung tried to jam his feet further into his shoes as he lazily walked across the path to his hut. 

Wooyoung felt a blush crawl up his neck but he shrugged “Yeah...”

Yeosang wiped away non-existent tears as he ended the call with his free hand. “I’m so proud of you. Come on. Tell me everything over the pancakes Yunho made.” He beckoned Wooyoung closer, guiding him toward the main hut. 

As they ate breakfast, Wooyoung explained the events of last night all the way up until he fell asleep. He almost omitted the fact, but it was easier to tell them the truth than let rumors fly. 

“That’s all?” Yunho asked with a quirked brow. “Just a kiss and then you guys fell asleep?”

Wooyoung nodded with starry eyes, warm and fluttery at the memory. “Mhm. It was sweet. We didn’t really need to talk. It was comfortable and it felt right, fuck it felt so right. Pretty sure he could hear the imploding of my heart, though.” Wooyoung could feel there was a mutual understanding between them, words would have only spoiled the moment. 

“Have you guys talked today?” Yeosang asked as he shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth. 

“No, he was gone when I woke up. He hasn’t called or texted me, either.” 

Yeosang wiggled in his seat and nudged his best friend. “Still, you kissed. That’s so sweet. I’m so happy for you.”

Wooyoung shrugged bashfully and finished his pancakes with a few quick bites before standing. “I’m going to shower and change. I’ll catch you guys in a bit.” 

Once he was clean and dressed, Wooyoung exited his hut and saw San’s car parked in the driveway. Odd, because today was one of the rare days the beta was supposed to be at work. Wooyoung made his way back to the main hut and found Yeosang and Yunho still at the table, their breakfast cleared and dishes done. “Hey do you guys know why San’s car is here? Isn’t he working today?”

Yeosang looked at Yunho, his expression hesitant. “Uh...” he glanced back at a confused Wooyoung. “Yeah... about that...”

“San brought Seonghwa home not long after you left.” Yunho said and leaned back in his seat. Seonghwa was home? “Seonghwa called him and said he wasn’t feeling well so San brought him home and...”

Wooyoung waited patiently. Was Seonghwa sick? Is that why he had been so miserable looking yesterday? 

“Woo...” Yeosang stood up. “We think Seonghwa’s presenting. San is with him now and he’s going to keep us updated until it’s calmed down so I... I think it’s best to let Seonghwa be until he’s ready, for both your sakes. I’d hate for you two to rush and make hasty decisions now without talking first.”

Wooyoung felt a lot of emotions at once; excitement, fear, concern, relief, anxiety. He wanted to go see Seonghwa, to be there but San is a beta and he can help calm the effects of a rut. However, Yeosang also had a point even if it made his chest coil uncomfortably. “Yeah...yeah, okay. Wh— well, does... did...” 

Yeosang stood from the table, approaching Wooyoung with a cloud of calming pheromones already clinging to him. He rested a hand on Wooyoung’s back, rubbing gently. “He will be okay. We all know how these things play out. Don’t worry, okay? We’re a team here.” 

Even though Yeosang was doing his best to help, Wooyoung couldn’t help but to worry. He would be worried about Seonghwa until he could see him face to face again. Until he knew, first hand, that he was alright. “Okay...” Wooyoung relented softly, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt anxiously. 

The first day was hell for Wooyoung. He missed Seonghwa and San but this was something Wooyoung had to deal with, it was something they all had to deal with. Just like when anyone else suffered their rut or heat. He did wonder how Jongho felt about his sweet beta being there for Seonghwa, though. Especially now that everyone’s feelings were surfacing. Jongho assured everyone he couldn’t be more content that San was helping a pack member through his first time presenting, Wooyoung was glad to hear it. At least Seonghwa wasn’t alone in this, knowing that sort of eased Wooyoung’s rapidly racing mind. That aside, he did everything he could to keep his mind occupied. 

The next day wasn’t any better but Wooyoung was given permission to bring San and Seonghwa more drinks and supper. He carried the containers of food over to Seonghwa’s hut and softly rapped on the door. 

San pulled the door open a moment later. His eyes widened when he saw Wooyoung and he stepped out, immediately closing the door behind him. Wooyoung was caught in the sweet and intoxicating smell of San’s eucalyptus and... something else. Something that made his gut twist thrillingly. “Woo, honey, you shouldn’t be here.” San looked tired, but it was expected. Presenting was a lot to handle, regardless of the sub-gender. 

Wooyoung pouted and offered the beta the containers. “I was just bringing you guys food and drinks...” he said defensively. 

“I know, but-“

A rather loud moan rang out from behind the door and Wooyoung’s body tingled as his mouth went dry. 

“Thank you, honey, but you shouldn’t linger, for Seonghwa’s sake. If he catches your scent-“

“Sannie!” Seonghwa’s voice called for the beta, rough and desperate even through the door. Wooyoung’s skin broke out into goosebumps and he inhaled sharply. 

“Y-Yep, um-“ Wooyoung handed off the containers to the calm beta. “I’m gone. Keep me updated too? Please...”

San nodded and disappeared behind the door again, talking presumably to Seonghwa, his soothing voice muffled. Wooyoung rushed to his room and swiftly closed the door. He bent forward, realizing how close of a call that was because one more moan and he would be sporting a boner. He was well on his way to half mast at least. He closed his eyes and began counting in his head in an effort to calm himself, his hormones especially. Fuck, Seonghwa’s scent was so enticing. So soft, begging, pliant and- wait…

Wooyoung’s eyes snapped open, the gears in his brain turning. 

There was nothing dominant about Seonghwa’s new scent at all. If anything it was full of flowery obedience. Had he presented as a beta? Damn, how did beta’s present? Wooyoung quickly turned and headed back to the main hut where he shut the door louder than intended, startling everyone including the sleepy couple on the loveseat. Yeosang sat up, not quite leaving Hongjoong’s side but still peering at Wooyoung with some concern. The others were lingering around in various states of unrest. 

Wooyoung searched for his intended target, spotting Mingi on the couch in front of the tv beside Yunho. Wooyoung sped over, planting himself in front of the tv. 

“Mingi, how do betas present?” Wooyoung asked, Mingi startled a bit at the question. As did everyone else in the room, it seemed. Yunho took it upon himself to pause their movie. 

“Wha- ah, um-“ Mingi set his phone on his lap to give Wooyoung his attention. “Well, presenting as a beta isn’t anything like presenting as an omega or alpha. We don’t have any extremely noticeable features like the other dynamics so to put it simply, our scents just surface and our senses heighten because it’s in our nature to be peacemakers in our packs.” He looked at Wooyoung with narrowed eyes. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?” 

Wooyoung crossed his arm over the other while gnawing on his bottom lip. Was he suggesting what he thought? Seonghwa’s scent was nothing like Mingi’s or San’s if he was in fact presenting as a beta. 

“Woo, sweet one, come sit. You’re distressed.” Hongjoong said as he sat up with Yeosang to allow the pacing omega a place to sit. Wooyoung hadn’t even noticed but his scent had become sour, the honey turned bitter the longer he stood there and pondered. 

When the omega failed to respond, Yeosang reached out. “Woo, what’s wrong?”

Wooyoung looked at the concerned faces of his pack mates, even garnering worried stares from Yunho and Jongho. “Nothing, I just- I... sorry,” he put his hand in Yeosang’s and sat beside the other omega. “I dropped off supper for Seonghwa and San and it... it’s Seonghwa’s scent. It isn’t alpha at all, so I just thought...I thought maybe he presented as a beta. But it doesn’t seem like that’s the case either” Wooyoung squeezed Yeosang’s hand a bit as he mumbled, brows drawn together. “His scent wasn’t like San or Mingi’s. It wasn’t calm or soothing, it was...strong, sweet. I came to ask Mingi how betas present because I had a hunch and I think I’m right.” 

The room was silent as Wooyoung’s words sunk in. 

“Seonghwa is an omega?” Jongho questioned in surprise. 

Wooyoung looked at the alpha and nodded. “I think so, his scent was just so unbearably sweet. And he called out to San when I was there like-like he was in heat...”

Yeosang pressed his shoulder to Wooyoung’s. “Oh Woo,” he mumbled softly. “Are you okay?”

“Of course.” Wooyoung assured. “I told you it didn’t matter what Seonghwa presented as. I am just worried he won’t want me now or he’ll want to... to leave...” he looked down as the tightness in his chest started to hurt. “You guys know omega’s don’t really—“

“Wooyoung, we don’t know that.” Hongjoong spoke gently. “There’s a connection between you and Hwa. We can all feel it and if we can, I know that Hwa does too. Don’t give up so easily, sweet one.”

Wooyoung appreciated their leaders' attempt to make him feel better but Wooyoung couldn’t help it. Omega’s never got together, it was rare and since he and Seonghwa hadn’t been anything official, there was a chance Seonghwa would leave to find a new pack with an alpha to call his own. They’d hardly shared a kiss, let alone their feelings. 

“Can I say something?” Wooyoung looked up at Jongho’s interruption, confused by the smile on his face. “I was told by San not to tell you but I think you should know. We’ve been texting back and forth, and he’s told me Seonghwa has been calling out for you since his heat started.” 

Wooyoung’s stomach flipped, fluttered and tingled all at once. “He has?” Wooyoung asked, nearly breathless. 

Jongho nodded. “You didn’t hear that from me though. Don’t tell San I told you.”

“See?” Hongjoong smiled widely. “Never fold before all the cards have been dealt, sweet one. You still have a fighting chance.”

“Wait a few more days, baby, then go to him when he’s in the right state of mind.” Yeosang gave his best friend’s shoulder a light push with his own. “Do you want to settle with me and Joong tonight?”

Wooyoung looked at Hongjoong and Yeosang, the idea of being cuddled between two of his packmates was more than appealing. He nodded, already gravitating toward them. “Please...”

“Sure, honey.” Hongjoong said gently as Yeosang released his hold on Wooyoung’s hand to pull the blanket off and stand up. The trio said their goodnights and Wooyoung followed the couple upstairs to their bedroom. 

The youngest found his place between the mates, neither of which complained. So long as Wooyoung was comfortable, it seemed. Mint and vanilla calmed his mind and soothed him as they settled in. More so than his own empty bed could have. Wooyoung fell asleep to the hum of Yeosang’s voice and Hongjoong’s assuring caresses. 

It was eating him alive. 

Wooyoung couldn’t think without suddenly being bombarded with thoughts of Seonghwa. What was going to happen now? How was Seonghwa coping with his presentation? And San! It felt like weeks since he had seen them both when it had only been three days since his talk with San, five days without nuzzles from Seonghwa was making Wooyoung go through withdrawals. San texted and called from Seonghwa’s room when he could, gave the pack updates or requests when something was needed. Wooyoung was too nervous to go beyond asking how Seonghwa was doing aside from the abrupt change. He had to be patient. 

“Wooyoung,” the omega jumped at the sound of his boss's voice intruding on his thoughts. “If you’re not going to clean the tables then sweep the floor!” Wooyoung scurried to the tables to clean them off, not wanting to get on his boss's bad side. For a beta, she had a lot of bite. It’s not like the café was busy, the lack of customers was what left Wooyoung to his thoughts in the first place. His anxiety would dissipate when he was home again. He was sure of it. 

Wooyoung sighed loudly as he closed the door after entering the main hut. He slipped out of his shoes, wondering if he should have a nap before supper or a hot bath, maybe a shower. 

“Hey, honey,” a voice said. 

Wooyoung looked up to see San standing a few feet from him, nursing an ice tea with Jongho at the island. Wooyoung’s exhaustion was suddenly forgotten as he lit up. The omega squealed as he launched himself into his friend's arms. “I missed you!” He whined, instantly feeling much calmer after inhaling San’s scent. 

San hugged him back, their cheeks rubbing softly. “I missed you too. How was work?”

“Ugh slow as always.” Wooyoung pulled away from San to give Jongho a quick hug, happy to smell his pleased sandalwood scent. “You’d think the store would be busy on weekends but no-,” he dropped his head against Jongho’s shoulder as he stretched the final syllable dramatically. “It’s so slow, agonizingly slow.”

“You did good today,” the alpha cooed, patting Wooyoung affectionately on the head. 

Wooyoung sighed again but felt more relaxed with San here. 

Wait-

“Oh! Sannie!” Wooyoung grasped the beta by the shoulders. “How did it go? Was everything okay? Where is he? How is he? When did it break?” San laughed, amused at the onslaught of concerns tossed his way. 

“It broke some time early this morning. If you want to know more, go talk to him yourself, Woo.” San’s expression softened. “But be mindful, sweet one. He had a long, life changing week.”

Wooyoung thanked San, hurrying into his shoes and bolting out the door with haste. He jogged to Seonghwa’s hut and knocked on the door, veins thrumming with anticipation. He stood straight up when he heard the door handle turn and all the stress, all of the anxiety melted from his body when he saw Seonghwa’s pretty face. The new scent wafted immediately from the crack of Seonghwa’s door, filling the space around Wooyoung and forcing a smile onto his face. “You smell divine.”

“Woo, hi,” Seonghwa greeted with a soft laugh. The other male looked as tired as he sounded but it was to be expected. “San said it smells like lilacs.” 

Wooyoung inhaled the fresh, floral aroma and exhaled a relaxed breath. “It’s beautiful.” He commented, receiving a small and shy smile from his fellow omega. “How are you?”

Seonghwa’s shoulders sank, his eyes glancing elsewhere. “Tired, dizzy, confused. It was... difficult but I’m grateful San was here.”

Wooyoung nodded, picking up on Seonghwa’s timid mannerisms. He would have invited Wooyoung inside by now and Seonghwa’s eyes were everywhere but forward as he spoke. Seonghwa was never this closed off, this nervous. “Yeah, he’s a great help.” Wooyoung agreed. He knew Seonghwa was tired but there was something else the omega wasn’t telling him. “Uh hey... I know you’re probably tired and want to relax, but I just... I’m wondering, can we talk?” Seonghwa’s expression twisted into something crestfallen, Wooyoung’s heart jumped a bit. “Ah, it’s okay if you don’t want to! I wanted to come over and ask you myself how you were and if you had any questions from a fellow omega, is all.”

Seonghwa peered at Wooyoung almost from the corner of his eye, Wooyoung almost wondered if it showed on his face. All the things left unsaid, everything he felt. He hoped it didn’t, for once, he hoped the heart on his sleeve was tucked away. “You...” he rubbed his shoulder nervously, lilac scent heavy with uncertainty. “You’re not... repulsed?” 

Wooyoung’s eyes widened in shock. “Rep— no, Seonghwa. Why would I be?”

Seonghwa’s gaze fell to the ground again and he scratched at a spot on his sweater, “Because omega’s don’t...” he huffed out. “I didn’t think you would want anything to do with me because I didn’t present as an alpha or a beta. Something...compatible” Seonghwa admitted, rushing his words before they dwindled. “We hadn’t talked at all after the, you know-” he gestured haphazardly between them, “and then I presented. I know we’ve never talked about it before, but I know between us...something’s been there for a while, hasn’t there?” his voice caught and he raised his wrist to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. “I really really like you, and now you’re going to leave us to find a new pack with a strong alpha or loving beta and—“ 

“Shh,” Wooyoung was close enough to press his hand to Seonghwa’s cheek. He sniffled and raised his head, leaning into Wooyoung’s touch carefully, hesitantly. “Hwa, nobody is leaving. If anything, I thought you would be leaving because I can’t...I’m not- you know, I’m no alpha or beta but despite that, I really like you too. Your sub-gender is still a part of you and I care about you just the same. I don’t care that you aren’t alpha or beta, because I love you for you... I want to be with you.” He felt his own eyes warm with tears. Seonghwa pulled his hand from his sleeve to cup it over Wooyoung’s, as the pad of his thumb glided through a tear streak. 

Just like before, their lips found each other and Wooyoung felt Seonghwa sigh into their kiss. Seonghwa’s arms coiled around Wooyoung and tugged the brunet into him. Wooyoung stumbled forward, breaking their kiss on accident. Seonghwa kept him close, though. Peering into his eyes, breathing his air. “I want to be with you too.” Seonghwa whispered against the brunet’s smiling lips before he kissed once more, pressing as close as possible now. No longer shy, no longer fearful of what might not be. Wooyoung was entirely pliant as Seonghwa kissed him, heat growing between them. But it was Seonghwa that pulled Wooyoung into his hut, pushing him into the wall none too gently. The door was thrown closed and Wooyoung curled his hands into fists against Seonghwa’s shirt. 

“Hwa-“ Wooyoung whispered out as Seonghwa’s lips were on his neck, kissing and nibbling. The aroma of lilacs heightened and Wooyoung assumed his own scent triggered the remaining heat that was still in Seonghwa’s system. 

“Thought about you,” Seonghwa mumbled against Wooyoung’s neck. “You left your sweater here, helped the heat. Your scent was so delicious, I couldn’t get enough.” 

Wooyoung quirked a brow, his smirk cocky. “So you used my sweater and called out for me? Hwa, you are so whipped,”

Seonghwa gasped as he pulled back to stare at Wooyoung’s shit eating grin. “San promised he wasn’t going to tell you!” He exclaimed with a pout. 

“He didn’t, babe, Jongho did.” Wooyoung winked and Seonghwa flushed. “It’s not quite over yet, hm?”

Seonghwa shook his head, “I told San I was okay, but then you came over and you... you said all those things and then the kisses, and your scent, stars... your scent—“ he leaned into Wooyoung’s neck and inhaled, shuddering as he exhaled. Amidst Seonghwa’s open mouthed kisses on his neck, Wooyoung could feel the other’s hard on against his hip, lightly rutting. Despite his initial intentions to have a real conversation with Seonghwa, Wooyoung found himself reacting to the other omega’s advances. He couldn’t help himself, this was Seonghwa. The one person Wooyoung has been bound to for longer than he cared to admit. 

On a particular suck against his jugular, Wooyoung arched off the wall with a gasp whilst he fisted Seonghwa’s shirt. That was enough for Seonghwa to pull Wooyoung from the wall and to the bed. He fell on top of Wooyoung, losing himself in the sweet, addicting gesture of honey. “Want you, Woo... want your pups.” He breathed into Wooyoung’s kiss-swollen lips. 

“Fuck, Hwa—“ Wooyoung’s body started to heat up, gut bubbling with desire. He wouldn’t lie that the image of Seonghwa full and round with his offspring sent a rush of blood to his dick, but while he still had a clear mind, he couldn’t indulge Seonghwa’s wants. “Next time, flower.” He whispered as his hands snaked under Seonghwa’s shorts and under the legs to feel the fullness of his ass. The whine from his love was delicious. Wooyoung quickly pulled the material down, fingers having brushed over a streak of slick. 

Trembling, Seonghwa ducked his head against Wooyoung’s shoulder with a whimper when the first finger slipped inside. 

Wooyoung could feel Seonghwa twitch around him and he smiled. “So responsive, Hwa,” he pulled his finger out only to slide another alongside it. Hot breath against his neck made his skin clammy but Wooyoung didn’t mind. Not when the other omega was pushing his ass back into Wooyoung’s hand. “Are you going to ride my fingers?” Seonghwa clenched around him and Wooyoung chuckled. “You feel tight, babe... did San use any toys on you?”

“Y-yeah...” Seonghwa replied, his voice deep and breathy. “Just the small o-ones...” 

A hum vibrated through his neck. “Bet he used his fingers too, he’s pretty good with them.” Wooyoung pushed a third finger inside Seonghwa’s wet heat, causing the room to echo with a loud moan. 

Seonghwa lifted his torso off Wooyoung to grab the shelf behind his bed. “Yeah, but y-yours are d-deeper, feels good, ah-“ he gasped, hips rolling. Wooyoung wished he could see more of Seonghwa, his torso, hips, maybe watch his cock bounce. But he was a little more interested in the pleasure-filled look on Seonghwa’s pretty face. He gave into Wooyoung’s honey-sweet touch all too smoothly. “Thought about you- ngh- sitting on my face.” Seonghwa moaned out and Wooyoung let a small mewl slip at the thought of his love’s lips against his heat. It urged his fingers to curl and press down against Seonghwa’s swollen prostate. 

Wooyoung watched Seonghwa’s mouth fall open and his brows draw in, a beautifully enticing expression he would have etched in his brain forever. 

“I... I thought ah-about rah-riding you deep- god, so deep-“ Seonghwa panted, grinding his hips against Wooyoung’s. The sensation against his own neglected dick had Wooyoung meeting Seonghwa’s desperate ruts. It was harder to focus on stimulating his prostate but he managed thanks to the pools of slick around his fingers. The sound alone could make Wooyoung orgasm. 

Seonghwa’s movements quickened but lost rhythm soon enough. By the way he was twitching around Wooyoung’s fingers, he could tell he was close. He took it upon himself to thrust his fingers faster to push Seonghwa over the edge. “Gonna cum, Hwa?” Wooyoung panted into Seonghwa’s mouth, feeling his own cock throb with warning. 

“Yes! Ah... oh Woo-“ Seonghwa drove his hips faster, earning a sharp moan from Wooyoung. Seonghwa came with a whisper of his lover’s name, his trembling form slowed as his hips kicked. 

Wooyoung pulled his fingers from Seonghwa hastily and plunged them into his mouth. The tart taste of his slick sent a euphoric buzz through his body and his head fell back. Wooyoung sucked his fingers clean through his own release. He keened around his digits, cock pulsing in his pants. 

“Holy shit,” Seonghwa gasped, still wracked with the occasional tremble in Wooyoung’s lap. 

Wooyoung pulled his hand away from his mouth to catch his breath easier and looked to his panting lover. Seonghwa’s eyes were wide from the filthy display beneath him. Wooyoung smiled, amused because Seonghwa hardly ever swore. Gaze soft, he brushed damp strands of hair from Seonghwa’s forehead with his clean hand. “How do you feel?” 

“Better,” Seonghwa replied and dipped his head down, planting a deep kiss against Wooyoung’s lips. The brunet wound his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, kissing back lazily. The smack that came from their parting gave Wooyoung butterflies. “Much better,” Seonghwa added, making Wooyoung giggle. 

They admired one another’s after glow for a few moments, sharing sweet kisses before Wooyoung stressed. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you what you asked. I didn’t want to do anything too serious, especially right after your heat. And with it being our first time and all,” Wooyoung rubbed his eyes a bit, “don’t get me wrong, the thought of you carrying my pups is beyond sexy. But this, with you, it’s still new. I want us to figure out us without doing anything too dumb.” Wooyoung cringed a bit at his wording, he also didn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t a cheery laugh. 

“Woo, honey,” Seonghwa addressed in a velvety tone. “I didn’t expect you to. I... I realized that the heat made me say some pretty... vulgar things. But it’s okay, love, we’ll get there one day. For now, it’s something we can enjoy together,“ Seonghwa heaved off of Wooyoung and stood up on unsteady legs, fixing his shorts on his hips. Wooyoung took the opportunity to look at his disheveled lower half, spotting a few dark spots and his cheeks flared when he realized it had to be Seonghwa’s cum. “Care to join me for a shower?” Wooyoung blinked up at Seonghwa, a bit embarrassed at being caught staring. 

“Uh... yeah. I’ll need new clothes since I kinda... and you also kinda...” He sat up and pulled his shirt off, balling it up. 

Seonghwa blushed, cheeks pink. “Oh, sorry about that.”

Wooyoung chuckled as he stood and tossed his soiled shirt into the hamper. “Hey, I made you feel good and that’s all that matters.” He looped an arm around Seonghwa’s waist, fingers ghosting over the sticky skin on his back. 

“You did, you really did.” Seonghwa exclaimed a matter-of-factly. 

Wooyoung tilted his head in the direction of the bathroom. “If you want, I can make you feel good in other ways too.” Seonghwa was already pulling Wooyoung into the bathroom before he could finish his sentence. 

“You know, I’ll have to ask San what other provocative things you uttered under the influence of your heat.” Wooyoung grinned, cheeky. 

“Please don’t...” Seonghwa whined as he flicked the light on. 

Wooyoung stared darkly as Seonghwa peeled his shirt off and chucked it out the door. “Hey you said I left my sweater here, I can wear that.”

Seonghwa shook his head as he turned the faucets, letting the water from the shower head fall. “I wouldn’t do that. It’s um... it’s dirty.” 

“Oh Seonghwa,” Wooyoung cooed as he stepped up to Seonghwa and grasped his hips. “My dirty omega,” that made Seonghwa inhale a soft breath. “must you provoke me so?” 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll show you exactly how it got that way” Seonghwa raised his arms and set them on Wooyoung’s shoulders. “I will not be responsible for what happens then.” 

Wooyoung hummed, matching the flirtatious grin on Seonghwa’s face. “Well, I’ll just have to watch what I say then, hm?” He toyed with the band of Seonghwa’s shorts, listening to a candied moan as his hands groped Seonghwa’s ass. His lips pressed to the shell of the other omega’s ear and he whispered. “My pretty omega,“ 

And hell, did Seonghwa show him how he dirtied Wooyoung’s sweater. It involved the honey-scented omega kneeling with fingers tangled in his wet hair in front of a mewling Seonghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> Scents:  
> Seonghwa - lilacs  
> Wooyoung - honey  
> San - eucalyptus  
> Jongho - sandalwood  
> Hongjoong - mint  
> Yeosang - vanilla  
> Mingi - oranges  
> Yunho - liquorice
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @/krimmro 
> 
> Take a break, drink some water and have the day/night you deserve~


End file.
